When I Was Your Man
by purple ways
Summary: penyesalan selalu datang terakhir, bukankah begitu? AkaKise.


**Title**: When I Was Your Man

**Pairing(s)**: AkaKise. mentioned!KasaKise

**Warning(s):** OOC, typo(s).

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

.

Akashi memang bodoh. _Sangatsangatsangat_ bodoh. Katailah dia tidak peka, bodoh, dan semacamnya—_well, _kalau kau masih sayang nyawa, disarankan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Ia baru menyadari perasaan sebenarnya selama ini. Kalau boleh jujur—ia sangat amat menyesalinya. Ia akui, ia _masih _mencintai Kise.

Ia baru menyadari, bahwa pada masa-masa berpacaran dengan Kise, ia sangatlah kejam kepada Kise. Selalu menganggap Kise _nonsense. _Misal, pada saat Kise ia menyukai seorang yang romantis. Akashi bilang, Kise sangatlah kekanak-kanakan.

Ia pun jarang sekali menemui Kise—kecuali pada saat latihan basket bersama. Jarang meluangkan waktu bersamanya. Dan ketika Kise hendak protes, Akashi langsung mengeluarkan guntingnya—yang membuat Kise bergidik ngeri dan mengurungkan niatnya, tentunya.

Mereka pun jarang melakukan hal-hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang _couple._ Berpegangan tangan, misalnya. Oke—untuk yang satu ini, mereka pernah. Tetapi itu juga Kise yang memulai, Akashi hanya diam ketika Kise menggenggam tangannya. Itupun hanya sekali. Di lain waktu, pasti Akashi akan menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan berkata hal seperti itu tidak penting.

Dan Akashi akan menolak kencan-kencan ke tempat-tempat romantis seperti _dinner _di Tokyo Tower. Akashi bilang, hal itu tidak penting. Yang mendengarpun terlihat kecewa—tetapi langsung ia tutupi dengan senyuman manis dan berkata tidak apa-apa.

Yah.. ditambah lagi Akashi adalah seorang yang pecemburu. Ia selalu mengancam _fans-fans _Kise yang tak berdosa—dan melarang Kise terlalu banyak _hangout _bersama teman-temannya. _Overprotective. Possessive._

Dan karena masalah-masalah itulah, mereka pun mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Kise yang memutuskannya, sebenarnya.

Saat mereka putus, Akashi mencoba me-'masa bodoh'-kan hubungannya dengan Kise. Ia tetap cuek. Untuk sekedar komunikasi pun jarang.

Saat _graduation, _rasa rindu yang mendalam menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Mereka akan memasuki _High School _yang berbeda, tentunya. Dan pada saat itulah, Akashi perlahan sadar.

Lambat laun, ketika jarak memisahkan mereka, dan kabar panas dari Kise yang sudah mempunyai pacar baru, Akashi baru sadar sepenuhnya. Ia sadar bahwa ia salah. Ia merasa ia sudah kehilangan sifat _absolute_nya.

Ia menyesali perbuatannya selama ini. Rasanya ingin memeluk Kise dan meminta maaf kepadanya—lalu hidup bahagia selamanya. Tetapi, itu semua sudah terlambat. Kise sudah _terlanjur_ menjadi milik orang lain.

Dan semakin Akashi berpikir—ternyata ia sangat amat mencintai seorang bernama Kise Ryouta. Dan akan terus mencintainya.

.

.

.

Maka disinilah Akashi.

Menatap layar ponselnya dengan wajah pucat—raut wajah yang amat sangat langka tentunya. Ia menghela nafas. Sudah saatnya ia mengungkapkan isi hati yang selama ini ia pendam. Persetan harga diri, ia sudah tidak peduli. Isi hatinya jauh lebih penting daripada harga diri sialan itu.

Akashi pun tidak mengharapkan lebih. Sungguh.

Perlahan, ia pun menekan tombol hijau tersebut—men_dial _ponsel milik Kise.

.

.

.

Kise bersenandung kecil. Hari Sabtu adalah hari favoritnya—hari dimana ia bisa bermalas-masalan di tempat tidur tanpa terganggu.

_Trrt.. trrt.._

Ia pun mengernyitkan dahinya. _Siapa?_ Seingatnya, Kasamatsu—pacar barunya sekaligus _senpai_nya—sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Lalu, siapa?

Dengan malas, ia pun beranjak dari tempat tidur tercintanya, lalu berjalan kecil mengambil ponsel yang terletak di meja belajarnya. Matanya terbelakak ketika melihat _Caller ID _yang tercantum di layar ponselnya.

_Akashicchi._

Sambil menelan ludah, ia pun mengangkat telpon tersebut. Ya, sejak kejadian _itu, _mereka jarang sekali berkomunikasi. "Akashi_cchi_..?"

"_Ah, Ryouta. Lama tak jumpa,"_

Tiba-tiba sebersit kerinduan menjalar di hatinya—membuat dadanya terasa hangat. Ia menarik nafas pelan, mencoba berbicara se_normal_ mungkin. "Lama tak jumpa juga-_ssu. _Apa kabar~?"

"_Baik. Kau?"_

"Um.." Kise memutar bola matanya. "Baik juga. Ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa sampai-sampai Akashi_cchi_ repot-repot menelponku?"

Terdengar deheman di seberang telpon. _"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Kuharap kau tak keberatan,"_

Kise tertawa kecil. Akashi tidak berubah, termasuk nada suaranya yang terkesan _bossy._ "tentu saja-_ssu._ Kebetulan aku sedang luang,"

"_tunggu sebentar,"_

Kise menunggu dengan sabar. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara ponsel yang diletakkan dari seberang telpon. Kise memiringkan kepalanya; menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi.

Akashi mulai memetik gitarnya.

"_.. Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_

_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_

_To try and apologize for my mistakes_

_But I just want you to know_

_I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand_

_Give you all his hours when he has the chance_

_Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance_

_Do all the things I should have done when I was your man.."_

Akashi berhenti memainkannya, dan terdengar suara ia meletakkan gitarnya.

Kise terbelakak sempurna. Matanya terasa menghangat—pandangannya pun mulai kabur. "Akashi_cchi_, apa—"

"_Ryouta, dengar. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali,"_ terdengar suara elahan nafas. _"maafkan aku yang terlalu egois. Maafkan aku yang terkesan tidak peduli kepadamu. Maafkan aku yang selalu mengabaikan permintaanmu. Maafkan aku yang selalu bersikap dingin. Maafkan aku atas segala kesalahanku._

_Mungkin ini sudah terlambat, tetapi.."_ jeda. _"aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu, tidak lebih,"_

Hening. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipi Kise. Isakan-isakan kecil berhasil lolos dari bibir kecilnya—yang sudah ia tahan setengah mati. Menarik nafas, Kise pun mulai berbicara. "Akashi_cchi.. _kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku juga salah. Tetapi, kau tahu, aku sudah terlanjur mempunyai pacar baru—"

"_Aku tahu, Ryouta. Aku tahu. Maka dari itu, berbahagialah dengan pacar barumu itu. Maaf telah mengganggu—"_

"Akashi_cchi—"_

"_sekali lagi, maafkan aku. Tenang saja, setelah telepon ini, aku akan pergi sejauh mungkin. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. janji—"_

"Tunggu, Akashi_cchi—"_

"_ini konsekuensiku, Ryouta. Berhenti mengkasihaniku. Aku tidak apa-apa—"_

"Hei—"

"Take care, _Ryouta. Semoga bahagia—"_

"Akashi_cchi_!"

Tenggorokan Akashi tercekat. Susah sekali rasanya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang masih mengganjal. Dengan perlahan, ia mulai mengatakannya.

"—goodbye, _Kise Ryouta_."

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

**A/N: **ANGST GAGAL. yay. dan kenapa jadi nyampah di fandom kurobas yaampun /sungkem. jujur, pas ngetik ini saya galau seketika. _well_, _melancholy_!Akashi emang mantap 8') disini dia jadi ga _absolute_ amat, seakan nunjukkin kalo dia masih manusia. hoho /apa. oh iya, When I Was Your Man © Bruno Mars. cuma iseng nyisipin _lyric _lagu yang supergalau ini dikit kok. tenang.

_thank you for reading! _bersedia untuk me_review? ;)_


End file.
